Arthur Lost Episode: Arthur's Suicide
Introduction The Story I was with my brother and I was bored. So, he made me watch Arthur and I said "Do I have to?" He said "You must!" So I turned the channel to PBS. We used to love Arthur when we were younger, the good thing it is still on TV. But we never got see the new episodes, because we got to new things like Spongebob and Thomas the Tank Engine. Theme song came up it was normal, but in the middle of the intro, I saw this image flash quickly and I could barely make out what it was. . I asked my brother if he saw the image it and he said "No, are you having hallucinations?" I said "NO, THIS IS SERIOUS!" I continued to watch it and the title screen was grey scale and the title said Arthur's Suicide. The Episode It was a sunny day. Arthur and Francine were practicing for a baseball tournament. Then it cut to Muffy hanging out with Binky. After that the episode skiped to the next day. It wasn't very pleasant, because Binky was stabbing people with a knife. Muffy, Sue-ellen, and alot more were seriously injured. My brother left the room crying. The students entered the class, and this is where the episode really got messed up, there was a very loud scream and it made me jump when that happened. There was a dead child, he was naked and his guts were ripped out and he even had his eyes stolen. Then the Police came to investigate the scene of the murder. After that the episode skipped to Arthur playing in his baseball tournament. The scene was weird as everyone had bleeding eyes. Arthur was batting while the bowler threw the ball straight at him. He got three strikes and he got striked out. It skipped to the end of the match were he tried to catch the ball. The batter scored a home run and the score was 18-0. The Elwood City Team blamed everything on Arthur. When Arthur got home the scene was a flashback of all that had happened, then he heard voices saying "Do it Arthur, it was all your fault kill yourself!" A rope came out of the blue. Then Arthur jumped off the bead. The final frame was Arthur hanging by a noose as the credits rolled. Then, I turned off the TV. Epilogue I turned the TV back on and there was a message saying "This is your Future..." After that I got really scared and Contacted PBS kids to warn them about the episode. They said "How could this be possible? I don't know who made this episode, but it definitely wasn't us." A few weeks later they replied "We still haven't found the maker of this episode, but we're sure it's the same maker as Squidward's Suicide." At that time I checked on my brother he was still crying and he said I never want to watch Arthur again! So I said "Same as me, but it shouldn't happen again." Well, this is the end of my story and I have nothing else to say. And since up to 2014, I never watched all the episodes of Arthur again. So, the next time you come across this episode, don't watch it. Watch other things, it's for you own good.